The Killer Plot Bunny Trilogy
by Angela Jade
Summary: Plot Bunnies are taking over my home office - please adopt a stray bunny so I can get a bit of peace....
1. Attack of the Killer Plot Bunnies

'Attack of the Killer Plot Bunnies' - part one 

By Angela Jade - [angela@yavin4.free-online.co.uk][1]

Rating - about PG13, because of one or two naughty words and some implied stuff. 

Disclaimer - the Lucas characters belong to Lucas. The bunnies are up for adoption. (I make no money from this.) 

Written originally for the Sith_Chicks list at SWC, I have decided to release it to the fanfic writing public in general, in the hope that some of the plot bunnies can find a good home. For the uninitiated, plot bunnies are those ideas that you get in your head, that just won't let go until you write them down and post them here. :-)   
  
  


The house was quiet. Too quiet. The kids were in bed, husband was watching soccer on the television in the main room; hell, even the cats were asleep somewhere. I sat in my home office in front of the computer - a blank screen signified the dreaded 'writer's block'. 

"You could always let us help," squeaked a tiny voice. 

My whole body stiffened at the sound. A plot bunny had found its way into my office again, my inner sanctum, the place I felt safest. At least, I used to feel safe here. I'm not so sure now. One by one, these insidious little creatures had found me, whispering plot-lines at me until the only way I could get rid of them was to write about them. 

"I don't need a new plot, thank you," I replied, without turning round. "I just need to finish the last one." 

"But we're lonely," said a different voice. 

"And undeveloped," said a third. 

Wait a minute. Three voices?! Something started to make the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Okay, think logically. I knew that if I tried to ignore them, they'd just get more and more persistent, nipping at my heels, hopping all over my bookshelves and desk, and scaring the cats. I had to face them. 

Slowly, I swivelled my chair around ... and sucked in a sharp breath! There were hundreds of the little rodents, sitting all over my sofa, my filing cabinet, even my stereo! And sitting right at the front was this bloody great black and red one; I think it was trying to smile, but it just looked like an evil grin. 

"Where in all the hells did you lot come from?!" I managed to say when I finally found my voice again. 

"Well," said a little one at the back, "you see, a girl bunny and a boy bunny have this special cuddle..." 

"Zip it!" I replied, peering closer to see if that really was a braid hanging behind his right ear. "Enough of the sex education. I meant, why are you here?" 

A cute little bunny wearing a black vest and with a blaster strapped to its thigh gave a lop-sided smile. "We were just passing." 

"And we know you have taken in one or two of our compatriots in the past." This from a small white bunny, its ears curled tightly on each side of its head. 

"Yeah, one or two," I replied. "I could never adopt you all. I just don't have the time to give you the attention you need." 

Two bunnies, one blond and one red-gold, detached themselves from the crowd, hopping over to my feet. The blond one fiddled with the minuscule lightsaber it held in one paw, before looking up at me with huge blue eyes. "Couldn't you make an exception, just for us. We really want to be in your work." 

Awww, how could I resist? I sighed. "Okay, I'll keep you and green-eyes. And a couple of the Obi-bunnies." A bunch of bright orange bunnies sitting along the back of the sofa caught my eye. "And I can probably find something for Rogue Squadron to do, if you don't mind waiting around for a while." The Rogue bunnies chattered happily and hopped forward in a perfect three/four formation. "But the rest of you will have to go find yourselves somewhere else to live. You can't stay here." 

The little white one with the curled-up ears hopped forward. "But you have to help us, AJ." Her brown eyes grew wide. "You're our only hope." 

I put my head in my hands; they sure knew which buttons to press. Small, cute, and furry won't break my resolve, but give me a line from Star Wars, and I'm putty in your hands. Or paws. 

"If I help you find homes with some of my friends, will you stop bugging me?" 

A hundred little squeaky voices said "Yes!" 

"Okay." How did I get myself into these things? "Well, you'll have to tell me a bit about yourselves, so I can find you a suitable home." I crooked my finger at the big red and black one. "You're a Maul bunny, aren't you." 

Red-and-black grinned. "Not quite. I'm his sister. And I REALLY like Jedi." She grinned some more (she was really good at that) and turned her yellow-eyed stare on the quivering Qui and Obi bunnies on the sofa. 

I followed her gaze. "And what about you lot?" 

The Qui (long-haired) and the Obi (braid behind ear) bunnies whispered amongst themselves. "Well," said one of the Obi bunnies, "some of us would like to be homed together." I noticed then that several of the Qui and Obi bunnies had paired up, holding hands tightly. "And some of us are generals; we'd like to stay in the military." 

A Qui bunny stood on his hind legs, making him twice as tall as the Obi bunnies. "I heard tell of a Shmi bunny I once knew. I'd like to meet up with her again." 

The Obi bunny next to him also stood up. "I believe I am the father of Camie, but I'm not sure how it happened." The other bunnies sniggered and rolled their eyes. 

Another Obi bunny stood, swaying slightly. I could smell the Corellian brandy on his breath from across the room. "I went to pieces after Anakin turned." The shimmering blue Qui bunny behind him patted his shoulder sympathetically. 

My attention was drawn to a bunch of dark gray bunnies sitting quietly on top of my filing cabinet. "What are you?" 

"We're Imperial Officer bunnies," said one. 

I raised an eyebrow (yes, I can do that). "Some details would help." 

One of the Imperial bunnies at the front stood carefully and raised its chin. "I am a Tarkin bunny. I wasn't killed on the first Death Star; I escaped and set up home on Corellia. Heavily disguised, I worked my way up through the ranks of CorSec..." 

"Enough detail! Thank you." 

The Tarkin bunny sat down, glaring at me. 

Another bunny side-stepped out from behind the sofa; it was wearing a little Mandalorian helmet and rocket-pack, and I noticed several of the Han bunnies shuffling away from it. "Oooh, here's a shot in the dark - are you a Boba Fett bunny." 

The Fett bunny bowed his head slowly in my direction, apparently immune to my sarcasm. "I heard you found a home for the 'sex in an X-wing' bunny. I merely wish to remind you of the small dimensions of Slave I." He may have winked; I couldn't tell. 

A huge asthmatic black bunny loped over. "I am a Vader bunny." 

"I'd never have guessed," I muttered. "And what's your plot?" 

The Vader bunny smiled, his long white teeth showing up beautifully against his black fur. "I get cured." 

"Cured?! But you'd still be all bald and scarred and stuff." 

"Nope. I get cured of that too. I'm gorgeous." The grin widened. "And after I'm cured, I go out to celebrate." He winked. "With girls." 

I regarded the Vader bunny skeptically. "You must be one the most far-fetched bunnies I have ever come across." I sighed. "I'll see what I can do." 

A tiny green bunny ran up and sat on my foot. "A home you will find for me also, yes?" 

My eyebrows shot up into my hair. "A Yoda plot bunny?! I didn't expect that!" 

Suddenly, six ridiculous-looking bunnies leapt out of the cupboard. "Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!" 

I put my head in my hands and groaned. "You're Monty Python bunnies. You're not even Star Wars. What are YOU doing here?" 

The tallest of the six bunnies funny-walked towards me, swivelled on one foot, and returned to its fellows. "We are cross-over bunnies!" As one, they dived in amongst the Qui and Obi bunnies, laughing and yelling something about hamsters, elderberries and lumberjacks. The Jedi bunnies scattered, trampling one Hutt bunny and at least three stormtrooper bunnies in the process. 

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, as loud as I could. 

The plot bunnies froze, even the Python ones. 

"I will try to find you homes with some of my friends, but only if you behave." I frowned; there seemed to be fewer of the bunnies around the place than five minutes previously. "Where have the other bunnies gone?" 

The little Luke bunny still sitting at my feet looked up and smiled. "They're in the cupboard." 

I noticed the cupboard door was slightly ajar, and could hear the sounds of squeaky giggling. "I have a bad feeling about this. Why are they in the cupboard?" 

The Mara bunny took the Luke bunny's hand. "They're making more plot bunnies, of course." 

"NOOOOOOOO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Okay, StarWarsChicks have first dibs on the above plot bunnies, but there are several still unclaimed, and I would like them adopted BEFORE THEY TAKE OVER MY HOUSE! Please?!? 

   [1]: mailto:angela@yavin4.free-online.co.uk



	2. The Killer Plot Bunnies Strike Back

'The Killer Plot Bunnies Fight Back' 

By Angela Jade - [angela@yavin4.free-online.co.uk][1]

Rating - about PG13 

Disclaimer - the Lucas characters belong to Lucas. The bunnies are up for adoption. (I make no money from this.) 

This is the sequel to 'Attack of the Killer Plot Bunnies'. 

Written originally for the Sith_Chicks list at SWC, I have decided to release it to the fanfic writing public in general, in the hope that some of the plot bunnies can find a good home. For the uninitiated, plot bunnies are those ideas that you get in your head, that just won't let go until you write them down and post them here. :-)   
  
  


It was distinctly possible that I had developed an allergy to bunnies. Plot bunnies, at least. Either that, or they were just plain annoying me. I had no idea how many had taken up residence in my home office, but I was fed up vacuuming up bunny hair, and the little 'raisins' they left all over the carpet were totally disgusting. I asked them why they couldn't live outdoors in a hutch or a warren like ordinary rabbits, but they said they couldn't survive in the outside world, wouldn't last five minutes. On occasion, I have to admit to being tempted to throw them out anyway. 

I had found homes for many of the original hundred or so bunnies, mostly with the SithChicks. But they continued to multiply, and more seemed to find a way in from somewhere else. I don't know where they came from - I've searched every inch of the office, and I can see no hidden entrance, no hole nibbled by bunny teeth or scraped by bunny claws. It's probably some weird inter-dimensional thing. 

The snap-hiss of a miniature lightsaber made me look up from the computer monitor. "Put it away, Maul. It's not going to happen." 

The little black and red bunny at the front of the crowd of Sith bunnies grumbled loudly as he deactivated his double-ender. "But he called me 'horny'!" 

I rolled my eyes before I looked over at him as he continued glowering at the Obi bunny in front of him. "You have horns, Maulie. Ipso facto, you are 'horny'." 

He continued grumbling, even as he shouldered his way past a posse of Vader bunnies. Now that the excitement was over, the sound of dozens of plot bunnies chattering at once threatened to deafen me once more. 

I HAD to find homes for them, before they drove me totally insane! 

"Quiet, please!" 

The squeaks and giggles stopped at the sound of my voice and dozens and dozens of pairs of little eyes turned towards me. 

"Okay," I said, once I had their attention. "We're gonna keep trying with the SithChicks, but I'm also going to try further afield to find homes for you all. There are hundreds of fanfic writers out there who must be able to take in one or two of you." And give me a bit of peace and quiet to finish my own fics, I muttered to myself. 

I looked down to see a little green Yoda bunny tugging on the leg of my jeans. It was the same bunny that had shown up on that first, fateful night. "A home I need." 

Once you got used to the slightly squashed face, he was kinda cute. "Remind me again what your plot is," I asked. 

He smiled. "In a funny way I talk." 

"That's not very original," I said, frowning at him. "All the Yoda bunnies talk funny." 

"I keep breaking out into Fozzie Bear." He winked. "Wakka, wakka!" 

"Fozzie Bear?" 

"Yup." 

I sighed. "I'll write it down. You never know." 

The little green bunny hopped back to the home he'd made on the window-sill, scowling at the Sith bunnies as he passed them. 

One of the Boba Fett bunnies sidled out from behind the book-case. "I, too, would like a home." 

"Very well." I turned back to the computer screen where I had started a spreadsheet of plot bunny characteristics. "What's your plot?" 

"My daughter is getting married." 

"You have a daughter?" 

The little helmeted bunny nodded and pointed to another Fett bunny lurking by the wastepaper basket. "He's responsible." 

"So, what's your plot?" 

The helmet seemed to regard me for a long moment. "Well, you tell me where I can get a set of formal Mandalorian armor." 

Silence. Deadly silence. Fett turned round to regard the other bunnies watching him curiously. "What?" The tone of his voice made several of the Han bunnies shift from foot to foot uncomfortably. 

The horrible blobby thing in the corner that I had recently identified as a Hutt bunny spoke up. "That is the most pathetic plot I have heard in a long, long time, Fett." 

I ran my hand over my eyes. "I'm sure someone will be able to adopt you," I said, trying to sound reassuring. 

He didn't look very reassured. Although with that helmet, it was difficult to tell. 

It was about then I noticed that a tall, black bunny was sitting amongst the Qui and Obi bunnies. Beckoning him forward, I asked, "Are you a Vader bunny?" It seemed unlikely, as the Vader bunnies and the Jedi bunnies didn't get on too well. 

The black bunny stood on his hind legs and regarded me with dark blue eyes. "No. I am a Ganner Rhysode bunny." 

Ganner Rhysode? "Tall, sexy, NJO Jedi bunny?" 

He posted his fists on his hips and grinned. "That's me!" 

I started typing his details into the computer. "I'm not sure many people will know who you are, but we'll give it a try." 

He bowed. "Thank you." 

A short, wrinkly black bunny with horrible yellow eyes shuffled towards me; I noticed the Jedi bunnies giving it a wide berth. "I am a Palpatine bunny." 

I screwed up my nose. "You could do with a bath." 

The Palpy bunny glared malevolently at me, and I had to keep reminding myself they couldn't actually kill me. At least, they hadn't so far. "I have a plot." 

"You do?" 

"Yes. I have twenty useful things you can do with dark-side Force lightning." 

"Good plot," I replied, hastily typing. I really wanted rid of this one before he tried out his zapping skills on me. 

A slightly graying bunny with piercing blue eyes hopped down from a pile of Star Wars books stacked in a corner of the room. "I am a Chancellor Valorum bunny." 

This was a new one me. "Fire away," I said, my fingers poised over the keyboard. 

"Umm, it's a bit delicate." 

I regarded the Valorum bunny in a new light. "It is? Okay, whisper it." 

The little gray bunny hopped up onto my desk and leaned forward, his whiskers tickling my ear as he whispered his plot. "I go for a massage to relieve the stresses of high office." 

He sat beside the printer, his blue eyes meeting mine for several seconds as I digested the implications of what he had said. Finally I smiled and stroked his soft fur. "Don't you worry. I can think of several friends who I'm sure would love to give you a home." SithChicks, SithChicks, SithChicks. 

He smiled happily and hopped back to his book stack. 

"Right." I stretched my fingers out in front of me. "Who else have we got?" 

"There's always us." 

I looked down at the bottom shelf of my computer desk; I had cleared the shelf and it was now slowly filling up with little Luke and Mara bunnies. "No. You just stay right where you are and keep working on your plots. I've got a big sequel to write and I'm going to need all the help I can get." (I mean it - none of these bunnies are up for adoption. Get your own!) 

The blond, blue-eyed bunny who had spoken gave me a sweet smile. "Okay." 

"I need a home." The speaker was a gorgeous chocolate brown bunny with beautiful white teeth. "I'm a Lando bunny and I have a problem." 

"Which is?" I prompted. 

"My winning smile." I have no idea how he managed to talk and grin at the same time. 

"Your winning smile is a problem?" 

"Yes." 

I was intrigued. "How?" 

"It is a lethal weapon." 

I put my head in my hands and groaned. "Tell me you're making it up." 

"Nope. That's my plot." 

I looked up to see him still grinning like an idiot. "And you expect me to find someone who will write about that." 

"Yes, please." 

I shook my head as I typed, cursing once more whatever warped deity had sent these mad rodents my way. "Okay, one more then I'll email the girls." 

A dark brown bunny hopped out from the middle of the Jedi bunnies on the sofa, his front paws carefully steepled together. 

"You're a Mace bunny?" 

"That is correct." 

I typed 'Mace Windu' into the 'character' field on the computer. "Plot?" 

"I had a slight accident. With some super-bond-it glue." He tried to tug his hands apart, but they remained firmly stuck together. 

The poor thing! "That is not funny." 

He grinned wryly at me. "The Padawans at the Temple seem to think it is." 

Several of the Obi bunnies started giggling and were immediately smacked upside the head by the Qui bunnies. 

I patted the Mace bunny sympathetically. "I'm sure there is someone out there who can help you." He nodded slowly then hopped his way back towards the sofa, his paws still stuck together. 

I copied the spreadsheet into an email and got ready to send it to as many people as I could think of. There were still a helluva lot of bunnies needing adopted, and the sooner I started, the better. 

*snap-hiss* 

Oh, for the love of the Sith. "WILL YOU LOT STOP FIGHTING!!" I looked up to see the same Maul bunny twirling his double-lightsaber. "What is it now?" 

"He said I was only half a man." 

I sobbed as I hit the 'send' button.   


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Thanks for all the feedback on part one - I hope you're all writing like mad now! Please feel free to adopt some of the bunnies mentioned here, even if you want to use the plots for different characters, etc. I have waaaay too many silly ideas buzzing round my brain, and if someone else writes about them, maybe I can get on with some of my own work! 

Part three will follow. :-) 

   [1]: mailto:angela@yavin4.free-online.co.uk



	3. Return of the Killer Plot Bunnies

'Return of The Killer Plot Bunnies' 

By Angela Jade - [angela@yavin4.free-online.co.uk][1]

Rating - about PG13 

Disclaimer - the Lucas characters belong to Lucas. The bunnies are up for adoption. (I make no money from this.) 

This is the third and final part in the trilogy that began with 'Attack of the Killer Plot Bunnies' and 'The Killer Plot Bunnies Fight Back'. 

Written originally for the Sith_Chicks list at SWC, I have decided to release it to the fanfic writing public in general, in the hope that some of the plot bunnies can find a good home. For the uninitiated, plot bunnies are those ideas that you get in your head, that just won't let go until you write them down and post them here. :-)   
  
  
  
************************************************************* 

"Okay-dokey, who's next?" 

The orderly line of plot bunnies wound its way from my computer desk, past the bookcase and filing cabinet, over the back of the sofa, and along the wall, almost reaching the door. The noise was still unbearable (I had recently discovered the joy of ear-plugs), but at least making them queue kept them out of the cupboard. I can't believe I hadn't thought of this level of organisation before. 

A Han Solo bunny in a white shirt and dark vest hopped up beside my printer and gave me a lop-sided grin. "Me. I'm next." 

Han Solo. The spreadsheet was now on its third page. "Plot?" 

"Ummm, I have to give a lecture to the Rebel troops on Hoth," replied the Han bunny, looking faintly embarrassed. 

"A lecture? You?" I had learned fairly quickly not to laugh at plot-lines; the bunnies tended to get a little upset, and my bruised and bitten ankles couldn't take much more. "Dare I ask what the subject is?" 

"Evading Imperial Entanglements." 

Should have seen that one coming. "Fine. Off you go." I typed his details into the computer. 

"Do you think anyone will adopt me?" he asked as he hopped away. 

"It's always possible," I replied. "Perhaps you could offer some extra-curricular tuition..." I shook my head to clear it of the thoughts that had suddenly started running through my brain. "Next?" 

A huge, brown bunny with hair so long he could barely see, hopped up. "Roooowrrrr." 

I peered at him at him closely. "Are you the same Chewie bunny I spoke to yesterday, the one that went to a beauty salon?" 

"Grrroooowwwooonk." He shook his head emphatically and bared his teeth at me, before launching into a long-winded explanation of his plot. 

I looked to the Han bunnies huddled together in front of the sofa for a translation. 

"He gets into a fist-fight with Borsk Fey'lya," said one particularly scruffy-looking specimen. 

The Chewie bunny nodded vigorously, his eyes shining with glee. 

"He said a lot more than that," I replied, frowning at the Han bunny. "What else did he say?" 

"He ... umm ... went into details." The Han bunny grinned viciously. "Lots of details." 

I raised my eyebrows at the Chewie bunny; his grin widened and he unsheathed some nasty-looking claws. I hastily started typing. "I don't need details, thanks. I'm sure he can pass it all on to the author that adopts him." 

"Wooowrrrooogharooowrrr." The Chewie bunny hopped away, his long fur wafting up and down as he moved. 

"Next?" 

Next turned out to be a delicate blue bunny with red eyes. A Thrawn bunny. 

"Clone or original?" I asked. 

"Original," he sniffed disdainfully. 

"Plot?" 

"Well, Captain Pellaeon and I go on a mission to Ryloth, and we meet these Twi'lek dancing girls, and..." 

"Enough! I get the idea!" As I typed, I wondered why I never got the bunnies with the serious plot-lines, the twisted endings, the scary baddies. No; I seemed to attract the silly, frivolous bunnies that were about as deep and meaningful as a puddle on a hot day. 

"Next?" The queue was moving fairly quickly today. 

The Thrawn bunny was replaced by a large black bunny, wearing a long red hat with a white pompom on the end. The hat sat at a jaunty angle over one ear. 

"Ho-ho-ho..." His attempt at deep laughter was cut short by a coughing fit that ended in a great deal of wheezing. 

"You're a Vader bunny, aren't you?" 

"Darth Santa, at your service," he gasped. 

"Darth Santa?" Just book me into the funny farm right now; I am obviously going crazy. 

"Yeah. I climb down chimneys and steal children's presents." He leaned forward conspiratorially. "Especially their Star Wars stuff." 

"Oooh, you're not very nice at all." 

He grinned. "Thank you." 

He bounced off, only to be replaced by what was obviously a Lando bunny. The cape and the huge, cheesy grin gave it away. 

"Hi!" he said, brightly. "I have a plot!" 

"I thought you might." 

He nodded happily. "I go on a business management course." 

"Given your track record, Lando, that's probably your best move yet." 

He beamed at me. "That's just what everyone else said!" 

The queue continued shuffling slowly forwards, the bunnies chattering away. Once or twice a fight threatened to break out, but not nearly so often now that the participants were sent to the back of the queue. Isn't organisation a wonderful thing! 

The only bunnies I could afford to keep were the Luke and Mara bunnies; there was now a veritable colony on the bottom shelf of my computer desk. They'd rearranged the boxes of envelopes and piles of books so they could have a bit of privacy, and there were now a lot more little Luke and Mara bunnies hopping about the office. This, of course, was absolutely fine by me! 

A delicate black female bunny with piercing blue eyes hopped up to the spot next to the printer. "I'm a Mon Mothma bunny." 

I looked her up and down a few times, frowning. "All the other Mon Mothma bunnies I've seen are white. Why are you black?" 

She smiled beautifully, her eyes sparkling. "I'm into Gothicism." 

A Gothic Mon Mothma. Now there's an image to addle your brain on a Friday night. I would never see 'Return of the Jedi' in the same light again; although, given the plot-lines I'd had to listen to over the course of a couple of weeks, I'd never see any of the films in the same light again. 

"That's fine. Thank you. Off you go." I was typing furiously, concentrating on the screen, so I didn't see another bunny appear in the room. "Next?" 

"That would be me, I believe." 

My spine went rigid with fear, drops of perspiration instantly sprang up on my forehead, and my hands were shaking so badly I couldn't type. I recognised that voice, the voice that induced terror in every fanfic writer's heart. I swallowed hard and forced myself to turn and face him. 

He was big, bigger even than the Vader and Maul bunnies that were now cowering away from him. He sat in the middle of the room, his steady gaze piercing my brain. And he was wearing a plaid shirt. 

"Umm ... Mr. Lucas ... bunny ... sir!" I tried a bright smile, which slowly faded under his stern gaze. "Err ... you haven't come to sue me, have you?" Please don't sue! Please don't sue! Please don't sue! The mantra went over and over in my brain. Wish I could do the mind-whammy thing. 

His eyes slowly swept around the room, taking in the huge number of plot bunnies. "No, not today. I seem to have come without my lawyer." His eyes met mine again. "But if you continue using my characters in this way, I may be forced to take action," he growled. "And that goes for all your fanfiction friends, as well." 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm..." 

He waved away my apology with one paw, then started rounding up all the plot bunnies. "I'm taking them back with me. The bunny enclosure at Skywalker Ranch has been reinforced; they will not escape again." He herded all the plot bunnies into a corner, then turned to face me once more. "Remember, AJ - the Force is with ME!" 

I lifted my arm to shield my eyes from the blinding flash of light; when I could see again, the room was completely bunny-free. 

The silence was eerie, almost palpable. No squeaky little voices, no squabbling, no 'snap-hiss' of miniature lightsabers. I still couldn't see where the bunnies had got in in the first place, nor could I detect how the Lucas bunny had managed to get them all out. 

The Lucas bunny. I shivered as I remembered his bold stare, the feeling of unadulterated power. I was never, ever going to write fanfiction again. Not ever. It just wasn't worth the risk. I'd get my brain into gear and write the novel I'd always been saying I could write, using my own characters and my own universe. 

I laughed out loud, then quickly clamped my hand over my mouth as the feeling of euphoria filled me. I had broken free! Free of the hold the Star Wars bunnies had over me! I could write whatever I wanted, and I need never type the words 'Leia', 'X-wing' or 'Sithspit' ever again! Suddenly, I felt full of energy, full once more of the desire to write. I opened a new word-processing document, for once delighted to see the new, white page, and paused, my fingers hovering over the keyboard. Oh, the freedom!! 

"Please don't abandon us now, AJ." 

I jumped out of the chair and backed towards the opposite wall, my heart hammering in my chest. There was another bunny in the room. How had it managed to get past Lucas? 

And there he was, a little blond bunny looking up at me imploringly with a pair of huge blue eyes. "Please? We've always been there for you." 

Of course! The Luke and Mara bunnies on the bottom shelf! They must have been well hidden for Lucas to have missed them. I slowly pulled aside a pile of X-wing novels and peeped into the little den they had created. Sure enough, there were still dozens of Luke and Mara bunnies hiding in the darkness. 

I turned to face the one that had spoken. "I ... I can't. He'll sue, I know he will." 

"I don't think even Mr. Lucas has the time or the energy to sue every fanfiction writer that has ever written about his characters," argued the Luke bunny quietly. "He wouldn't be very popular if he did, and can you imagine the dent in profits if his online fans boycotted him?" 

"I suppose." I sat down again and lifted the wise little bunny onto my lap, absently stroking his ears. "He still scares me silly." 

The Luke bunny rested a tiny paw on my knee. "Don't be scared. He's very nice, really." His blue eyes met mine. "He created me." 

I nodded, hoping I understood. "You think I should continue writing fanfic." 

He smiled, his head nodding happily. "Most definitely. After all, what would happen to us if you didn't?" 

"Who should I write about first?" 

"Us." The two bunnies that hopped forward held each other tightly, their eyes shining with joy. 

"And what is your plot?" 

The Luke bunny looked at the Mara bunny and she nodded encouragingly. "We're on honeymoon," he said simply. 

The ideas I'd had for my own novel had flown out of my head, chased out by these little plot bunnies. They were so cute, so easy to care for and write about. They all hopped out and sat on my feet, my lap, my shoulders, and all around me as I started to type. "Chapter one..."   


THE END 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


So, the plot bunnies have pretty much left, at least for now; I wonder how strong the bunny enclosure at Skywalker Ranch really is? Anyway, I've got my Luke 'n' Mara bunnies and I've started the next fic, free from the distraction of incredibly stupid plot-lines. Sorry to all my fellow L&M writers, especially those on the egroup lists (*waves*) - I would share them (honest) but every time I get an L&M bunny, I think of somewhere to use it!! ;-) 

   [1]: mailto:angela@yavin4.free-online.co.uk



End file.
